


Steve versus Soccer (Football)

by Neverever



Series: Steve Rogers, 21st Century Sports Fan [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Football | Soccer, Gen, Slice of Life, World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve discovers the World Cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve versus Soccer (Football)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble I posted on [my tumblr](http://captainneverever.tumblr.com/) back in June.

Steve always waved to the two Brazilian security guards at a checkpoint near the SHIELD parking garage. He had odd hours, they did too and Paulo and Davi liked to give him a hard time about the Mets. But today things were a little different. As he walked by, expecting some ribbing about the recent baseball game, Paulo and Davi jumped to attention and away from their monitors.

That was a bad sign to Steve’s trained eye. “What’s up guys?” he asked, all business now.

Paulo looked even more guilty now and muttered something to Davi. Then he pointed to the monitor. Steve walked around the desk to see what he pointing to. He wasn’t sure what to expect especially since the security guys seemed very worried now about what Steve was about to find.

One of the monitors had a soccer game on it. “World Cup, sir, Brazil game, couldn’t help it,” Paulo offered.

Steve was very curious now. What was so special about this game that the guards would jeopardize their jobs? “World Cup?”

Davi let out a breath. And then excitedly explained the World Cup, soccer, something about the Spainish national team, and how Brazil was going to win it all. Both men looked hopefully at Steve, practically begging him not to report them for this rules violation.

He understood all too well. He remembered times when he had been desperate to know the baseball scores before the war and how hard it was to find anything out even when he could sneak in a quick listen at the radio. Watching streaming video of your favorite games was a miracle.

He noticed that the guards had the game only one monitor and they didn’t both watch at the same time. So he gave them a verbal warning.

Then Steve glanced around the empty hallway and then pulled up a chair. After all, there had to be something special going on if Paulo and Davi were willing to risk their jobs. “So, tell me more.”


End file.
